


Had to hold onto that sword, huh?

by gwmclintock88



Series: Across the Whedonverse [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan thought he was going to be relaxing, but when have any of his vacations turned into something other than a problem? At least this time, saving the girl meant keeping her. </p>
<p>He always did like women who could kick his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to hold onto that sword, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am dragging 'Astonishing X-Men' into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For anyone playing the home game, this was a series of comics written by Joss Whedon. This takes place after his run ending on the story, so spoilers for that, and at the beginning of episode 2.12 of Agents of SHIELD, so spoilers up to that. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Logan and I'm not sure how it turned out. Let me know how I did.

Logan took a deep sniff of the salty air. His wanderlust drove him to roam from time to time, and even with Summers managing to be tolerable now that he was banging Frost, the mansion barely felt like home on its best days. Ever since SHIELD and HYDRA mucked things up, drawing the world of secrets out into the open (he’d have to find Natasha and thank for keeping him out of it at least), mutants were flocking to Xavier’s. It left him in charge of a bunch of snot-nosed kids which only really was any good for about five minutes. With Kitty gone, he lost any semblance of balance. He left to find it again, and maybe get over the loss of one more friend. He headed to Europe and found himself in Portugal of all places. At least this place had decent beer and some kind of hard alcohol he didn’t feel too ashamed to drink.

There was something in the air, behind the scents of humanity, the sea, and desperateness. It was a smell he only noticed once before, faint as it was when he was traveling through Vegas one afternoon from LA. Now, that scent was stronger. It hardly was human, in fact, there were two aliens’ scents. One of battle and one of…nitrogen?

Slamming his drink, some fruity concoction that probably could have knocked over a mule, he followed his nose. He kept his head down as he walked toward the pier, finally catching the face of the scent: A tall woman with a fighter’s stance, brown hair cascading down her back and blue eyes following something, the nitrogen-alien in all likelihood, given the close proximity of the scents. She looked normal enough, but her scent wasn’t human and she moved with too much grace and presence to be untrained. She carried a sword hidden in cloth, the smell of oil and blood mixing together in a stream of scents that made it easier to follow.

With nothing better to do, Logan kept following them, intrigued by their presence. It wasn’t every day aliens came to play on his planet, no matter what Hank wanted him to think. Slipping between the crowds, the warrior ended up on the pier with the nitrogen-alien, a man with a truncheon slipping from his coat.

“Shit,” Logan muttered. He leap over the railing closest to him as the woman drew her sword. He pushed his way through the crowd as the two fought. He wouldn’t hurt anyone to stop them, not until he knew who they were and what the hell they were doing on his planet.

They fought hard at the center of the pier as the crowd fled from them. The warrior continued to attack the other man. She swung without pause, without fear, and with anger. Logan caught a glimpse of steel and the sound of something cutting before even more nitrogen filled the air.

“My kind of woman,” he muttered to himself as he finally got close enough.  He clinched his right fist, the claws popping out in a smooth movement in preparation to stop this fight before it became a battle.

Except the man was turning blue and swung the truncheon around on the warrior. It lasted less than a second, within that second, the warrior stumbled, lost the balance of her skill and stood there staring around at everything. The man took the moment to slam into her, sending her into the ocean before taking off into another direction.

Making his choice, Logan relaxed his wrist and took off toward the end of the pier. With a leap, he dove into the ocean, hoping to find the woman before she sunk too low.  Her hands reached up to grasp his. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, prompting her to do the same.  He felt a burn unlike anything he’d ever experiences flare through his arm  for only a second as their skin touched. His lungs felt the familiar strain, as he swam them both to the surface. In a few strong strides, their heads broke the surface.

Logan felt her slowly kicking besides him as he made his way back to shore. She leaned into him, one arm holding onto him while using the other to help keep them afloat. They silently made their way back to shore, the only noise their breathing and the chopping of the waves crashing into them. They managed to get to shore, giving him a chance to let go of her and try an ease the burning sensation not relieved by his healing.

He flopped onto his back and tried to stretch out his heavy limbs. He glanced over at the woman, finding her eyes alternating between watching him and searching for something on the beach. “Had to hold onto that sword, huh?” Logan asked, running his hand over his face. It did little to dry it, but at least the sand no longer was bothering his eyes.

The woman glared at him, angry blue staring at him from behind wet strands of hair stuck to her face. She brushed them away, but her glare softened as she glanced around the beach again. “What is ‘kava’?”

“Huh?”

Logan froze halfway sitting up.  He had no idea what that word meant, and had little expectations that anyone would ever say that to him.  To hear her say it struck too close for it to be a coincidence. Still, he remained sitting on the beach.

He stared at her as she pushed herself to a standing position. Her clothes hung onto her, leaving little to the imagination. She’d lost her jacket sometime between falling into the ocean and him dragging her ass back to shore. She started to walk away, taking several steps toward one of the huts before looking down at her hands. She quickly came back to him, reaching down at grabbing him by his wrist.

With a yank, she pulled him into standing position, leaving him about eye level to her. “You are mine.”

“You’ve got my words?” Logan asked, and then glanced down at their still joined hands. Gold and silver markings barely poked out of where her hand touched him, where she first grabbed onto him as he pulled her from the ocean. “Huh.” She removed her hand, showing the same pattern along her wrist as one of his.

“Words…I do not remember but I know they are important,” she said. “But I know the markings are more so. They are my sigil.”

“Figure they mean the same thing then,” Logan said, chancing a smile. “People are staring. Let’s head somewhere you can dry off and tell me what the hell is going on.” She nodded, barely returning his smile with one of her own before letting go.

“I do not know. I…I don’t remember,” the woman said.

Logan couldn’t help it. He started to chuckle as they walked toward main road. People still were staring at them, not as much as before, but definitely. He had to get them out of sight before trying to figure this out. “I’ve got some experience with not rememberin’ things,” He said. “Let’s start with your name then.” He removed the cigar he had left in one of his pockets, took one look at it and tossed the worthless thing over his shoulder. Too many smells were filling the air, and despite how wonderful his mate smelled, he was starting to get a headache from the olfactory overload. 

“Lady Sif, of Asgard,” she said, standing taller for a moment. 

“Of Asgard? Well shit.” That mean Thor, which meant SHIELD. He really was hoping to avoid them a little while longer. Sif tilted her head as if to force the force the answer from his lips. It kind of worked, but not for the reasons she thought. She looked too damn hot for him to say ‘no.’ “SHIELD’s going to be crawlin’ all over this place.”

“Shield? The word. It means two different things, and I am very familiar with the first, but the second on is vague,” she said.  “I feel like there is something…friendly about it.”

“What else do you remember?”

“Kava. I am supposed to find kava.”

“Any idea what that is?” Logan directed her down another road toward the little hotel he was staying at. She shook her head at the question. “They’re going to owe me big for this.”

“Who are ‘they?’”

“SHIELD.” Logan shook his head at the thought.

He’d gotten out of their grasp decades ago, and now it seemed the only way to help his mate was to give them a call. He had no idea who would be on the other end, what with Fury being dead or not dead given the lack of stench from his grave.  They walked on in silence the rest of the way. They didn’t touch or communicate, but he knew her presence was there. Her scent would not be lost again, her sounds, her shape. He would know her in darkness, even if she didn’t know anything else.

Logan entered his room first, directing Sif to his shower. She stared at him then tossed the sword onto his bed and followed his direction. He let out a sigh, finally understanding how much patience Charles had for his lack of memories. Yes, it was different, but he knew Charlies put his faith in him. Now, he’d have to do the same for Sif.  

The shower was turned on and he heard her step underneath the spray.  “Let’s get this over with.”  He grabbed his phone and dialed the number linked to Fury’s office. After a few rings, the line was picked up. He removed his shirt and tossed it

“Hello?”

“Well this is the day for surprises,” Logan said, smirking. He headed to his bag and grabbed another cigar. “Seems I’m not the only one who can rise from the dead.”

There was a beat of silence. “Logan?”

“Right in one. And it seems you might be needed in Portugal.”  

“This have to do with Sif?”

“Still in the spy business it seems.”  Logan cut off the end of the cigar into his trash before searching for his lighter.

“Still a pain in the ass. We’ll have a team at your location in a few hours. Think you can manage until then.”

“Yeah,” Logan said, grabbing his lighter from the night stand. He lit it quickly and tossed the metallic lighter back on the stand. “We’ll be fine.”

“Good, and Logan? It’s good to hear from you.”

“Try not to die on the ride out here,” he said. He ended the call and toss the phone next to the lighter. He took a few puffs off the cigar, letting the smell of tobacco waft through the room. He breathed deeply, clouding the other scents invading him. He tried to clear his mind, to mediate and let rage die down.

“Logan?”  He opened his eyes to see Sif standing over him, bare as the day she was born. “I…I have nothing to wear.”

“That’s not too big of a problem,” he gruffed. His eyes followed the curves of her body, taking his time and memorizing every inch. No scars marred her skin, no blemishes either. As if she were carved from marble. He pushed himself up off the bed, and said around his cigar, “I’ve got a few extra shirts.”

“Thank you.” She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips.

“On the other hand, we’ve got a few hours to kill.”

“Time to celebrate the battle?” Sif asked, looking hopeful and seductive at the same time. Her eyes raked over his chest.

“Sure.” Logan put his cigar into a tumbler. He then turned back around and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of him. “Whatever you want to call it, darlin’, I’m game.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot. Please let me know if there is any issues with characterization or voices. I tried to do the characters justice, but I am open to honest and fair criticism.
> 
> If you have a pairing you'd like read, please let me know. Anyone from anything by Whedon is fair game, so let me know.
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
